Ties That Bind
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Set in season seven, this is a story that brings about things that should have been long forgotten... R&R pweasie! T for safety for cursing! Never fear there will be JIBBS! DISCONTINUED.
1. The Rope is Laid Out

**A/N: Please don't kill me! Okay so this is a story I THOUGHT I had uploaded here but apparently not, forgive the typos, I'm pretty sure I was sick at the time I wrote this haha. Little bit of Indiana Jones for some background stuff but I promise it'll get interesting! Ty's gonna make an appearance in this one too! You'll see... hahaha. By the way I think (IDK if I actually mentioned it in the story but) Sophia is a sophomore or freshman in college at the moment haha. Please R&R background stuff should explain itself in the story! :)

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Rope Is Laid Out

_Flashback: January 1987_

"_That's it Rachel! We're over!" Henry yelled. Allison Jones looked up to her big brother with trembling lips and tears in her eyes. Henry… the fourth, enveloped his five year old sister in a hug; she cried softly into her brother, but was cut short when her mother tugged her arm. Allison looked up, and then was being softly dragged away, tears continued to shed as her family was being torn apart, and there was nothing she could do. _

_Allison cried and cried as her mother put her in the car, screaming for her father and older brother, Rachel tried to calm her daughter but it was no use, Allison continued to cry leaving the place she called home, at the time at least._

**Present Day**

Allison tapped her foot impatiently as she rode in the elevator, finally it dinged and she stepped off the elevator. Allison walked over to the bullpen and smiled lightly as she found DiNozzo hunched over his desk eating what looked like leftover Chinese food. "Skip breakfast, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up and shuffled his chair back a little in surprise, he then gulped down the rest of his food and spoke, "yes, if you must know, Ms. Hart, I did." His eyes widened when another familiar brunette stepped up behind Allison without her noticing, wearing jeans, graphic tee, jacket, and boots with her ear phones plugged in, music loud, and sucking down a CafPow! "Oh my gosh! Probie! Hide me! There's two of them!" Tony shouted to McGee and got up to run behind McGee's desk.

"Are you joking, Tony? Scared of brunettes are we?" Ziva said standing up.

"If it's counting you, yes." He said.

Sophia busted out laughing which finally caught Allison's attention and turned around. Her eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side, "who are you?" Allison asked.

Sophia looked at the woman as she spoke, she looked very familiar to her but it would have to have been years for them not to recognize each other. She popped out an ear bud and pressed pause on her iPod. "Whatcha say?"

"Who are you?" Allison asked again.

"Sophia Jones. And you?" She asked the woman.

"Awww Sophia! Honey! It's your Aunt Allison!" She hugged the girl and McGee, Tony, and Ziva all froze. Allison Hart was Sophia's what?

"Aunt Allison? Oh my gosh I have seen you since I was little!" She hugged Allison tight and released the hug, "wait… no way! You're the lawyer Tony was telling me about? The one who totally wanted to have Gibbs bang her?" Allison's eyes flared, DiNozzo said what?

Allison turned around slowly to DiNozzo, "you said what to my niece, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Well… I…" he fumbled on his words and glared past her at Sophia, "why did you tell her?"

"The truth's gotta come out some time, Tony, besides what you said is probably true." Allison snapped back around.

"Sophia!"

"Hey look me in the eye and tell me it's not true… OW! Gibbs!" She glared as Gibbs walked on by after Gibbslapping her. "Not. Cool." She made a brood face and sat down at DiNozzo's desk.

Allison composed herself and walked over to Gibbs' desk, "hello, Mr. Gibbs." She said in the little tone she always uses towards him.

"Ms. Hart, what exactly are you doing here today? Bothering my team for fun? Having a family reunion?"

"Very cute, Mr. Gibbs, actually, you main suspect has hired me as his new lawyer, so we'll be working closely again." Allison grinned.

"Yeah… just how she wants you and her… close." Sophia said, putting her feet up on Tony's desk.

"Shut up, Sophia." Allison said.

"Oh please…" She said and started drinking the rest of her CafPow!

Allison looked over at her niece, "Sophia, could I talk to you?"

"Before or after you stop thinking about Gibbs kissing you?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Allison glared, "I am not thinking that, so lets go."

"I know, it's still entertaining. We're off to Gibbs's office." She stood.

"Mr. Gibbs doesn't have an… oh I get it," Allison started towards the elevator with her niece.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and the brunettes stepped inside, Sophia looked at her aunt and sighed, "so, you're probably wondering how I know them." She said to Allison.

"Yes, I am." Allison replied

"Aunt Allison, I've know Team Gibbs since I was ten, back when it was just Tony and Gibbs. Soon after that Kate joined the team, then McGee, then Kate… died and Ziva replaced her. That's when Aunt Jen came back into my life, and Gibbs'. They used to be partners when she had first joined, they fell in love and flash-forward to when I was about thirteen, they got back together, and I moved into Aunt Jen's house. This, wow, was the happiest I had ever seen Aunt Jen, when she died, part of me and I bet part of Gibbs died with her. He was so cold, especially after…"

"After what, honey?" Allison asked putting a hand on Sophia's shoulder.

"After Ducky did the autopsy on Aunt Jen's body…" she started to tear up, "he found out that she was around two and a half months pregnant, he had an OB/GYN double check the dead fetus and he confirmed it…" Sophia started to wipe some tears from her eyes, "I always wanted a little cousin, I wonder if she knew she was pregnant."

A small gasp escaped Allison as she heard Sophia's words, "I'm sorry, Sophia," she hugged the younger brunette tight, "I'm a phone call away, sweetheart," she whispered into Sophia's ear, "you're not alone."

Sophia smiled weakly and released the hug, "thanks," she said and put the elevator back to life.

When they returned back to the bullpen Sophia looked at them, "so, do you want the short or long version of my jacked up family tree?"

Gibbs glared, "what do you think, Sophia?"

"Fine… fine… short it is…" she took a deep breath before she began, "my dad and Aunt Allison are brother and sister, my grandparents divorced, grandma's last name is Hart and Aunt Allison went to live with her, there, end of story." Sophia noticed that DiNozzo was still over by McGee's desk and collapsed in his chair once more.

"Can we get on with the case now?" Gibbs asked, Sophia stood back up and glared at him.

"Yes, Gibbs you can, I'm out of here, I'll leave you guys to the case," she hugged Allison and started for the elevator.

"Sophia, wait!" McGee said.

"What McGee?" She asked him and walked over to his desk.

"You have a sister?" He looked up at her completely confused.

"Half…" she mumbled underneath her breath.

"Ah… Cheyenne," Allison said, light bulb going off in her head.

"Yeah, why do you need to point this out McGoo?" She asked him.

"She's a witness in our case."

Sophia grimaced, "okay, now I'm really out of here." Sophia said, completely and utterly pissed off.

"No," Allison said, she needed to tell her niece the truth, now that she had stepped back into her life earlier than she had thought.

"And why the Hell not?" Sophia asked glaring.

"Because you're needed here, Sophia," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around slowly, still glaring and her jaw dropped, "oh my God…"

"Your father's my client, Sophia." Allison said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Muahahahahahahahaha chapter two will be up today I promise! Hahaha review please. They make my day! :)**

**Marisa  
**


	2. Begin Braiding

**A/N: Warning you'll probably cry halfway through this chapter I promise. I forgot to mention this last chapter but...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS I just own Sophia's dad and Sophia.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Begin Braiding

Sophia snapped right back around, "what?" She was infuriated, "I am _**beyond**_ out of here." Sophia said sharply, she was pissed, beyond pissed and most of all she really wanted her Aunt Jenny right now.

"Isn't representing your brother a bit of a conflict of interest, Miss Hart?" Gibbs asked, standing up at his desk.

"Yeah!" Sophia said, "I'm with Gibbs on this one. Wow I never thought I'd say that…"

Allison glared and then sighed, "I can be very objective, Mr. Gibbs." She said firmly.

"Okay," he motioned for Allison and Henry to follow him to the elevator.

They went and Sophia started for the other elevator, "Sophia, wait!" Tony said.

She turned around and gave him a glare, "what DiButthead."

"Shouldn't you… never mind." He said, not wanting to test her.

"Good," she walked again towards the elevator, this time, without any interruptions. When Sophia entered the empty elevator she pressed the button for the bottom floor and as soon as the doors closed, slid down against the back wall. She played with the necklace that her Aunt Jen had given her for her birthday the same year Jenny died. Inside the locket was a picture of Sophia and her mother, Sarah, Sarah was holding a baby Sophia and practically glowing. On the other side of the locket was a picture of Sophia and Jenny, Sophia was hugging Jenny and had her head on Jenny's shoulder, smiling for the camera. Sophia opened the locket and let tears slide down her cheeks, she had lost both the women she saw as mothers in her life, and they weren't coming back.

When she saw that the elevator was going to open very soon, she quickly composed herself and stood, when they opened with the oh so familiar ding, she stepped off. Sophia walked out of the building and to her car, she unlocked it and got inside. She sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths, she knew where she wanted to go but even now, was it too soon?

The next thing she knew, she was walking out of the flower shop with two very different bouquets of flowers, one of them were Forget Me Nots and the others were Orchids. Sophia placed them in the passenger seat and drove to the eerily quiet cemetery, she got out with the flowers in her hands and moved to a gravestone that had been there for sixteen years, "hi mom, it's me, Sophia, I know I don't think I've been here voluntarily before, I miss you, I miss you and Aunt Jen, why'd you guys have to be taken away from me? I know Aunt Allison says that I'm not alone but I sure feel that way." She let tears fall and placed the Orchids down on the grass in front of the gravestone, "I know Orchids were your favorite, the only other thing you like florally was lavender, you'd always put some lavender next to my crib to help me fall asleep, dad told me that. Listen, mom, I'm gonna go visit Aunt Jen's grave now, I love you so much, I'll try and come here more often," she placed two fingers to her lips then onto the gravestone and read it over.

_Sarah Eliza Jones_

_Born: March 2__nd__, 1976_

_Died: January 4__th__, 1994_

_Loving wife and mother, _

_Forever In Our Hearts_

Sophia walked over to a much newer gravestone, only two years old, she crouched down in front of it like she did her mother's, and let loose with the tears, "Aunt… Jen… please come back, I feel so alone without you and my mom, you were my rock, please, why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to be ripped away like my mom was? I felt so safe and protected when you were alive, now I don't know which way is left or right, I can't believe I lost you, I can't believe that I was stupid enough not to go to L.A. with you, I should've gone, maybe I would've stuck my nose where it didn't belong and died in your place, or you'd still be alive and have my little cousin, I know how much in love you and Gibbs were, it's all my fault you're dead, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you so much, Aunt Jen." She placed the Forget Me Nots on the ground in front of the gravestone and curled up next to it as if Jenny was laying right there with her. She continued to cry softly until she drifted off to sleep, and woke almost two hours later, still laying on the hard, cold, ground, tears stained on her cheeks and the gravestone just standing there, taunting her, that her rock was never going to come back and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Sophia sat up and glanced at the writing on the gravestone:

_Jennifer Marie Shepard_

_Born: October 28__th__, 1974_

_Died: May 28__th__, 2008_

_Loving mother-figure to Sophia Jones _

_and soul mate to Jethro Gibbs._

_Engrained in Our Minds_

_Engraved in Our Hearts_

Sophia had made sure that that the gravestone was said correctly since there was so much on it, she wanted her aunt to be remembered just the way she was, and nothing different.

When she got up completely, she brushed off all the dead grass on her clothes and walked back to her car, taking one last look at both gravestones before climbing into the driver's seat and going back to her dorm.

Sophia walked into the co-ed dorm with a sigh and went straight into the bathroom to check her face, then heard a voice behind and made her jump, she spun around, "Ty!" She said and put her hand over her heart, "don't do that to me!"

"Sorry, Sophia," he apologized and stepped closer to her, "everything okay? You look like you've been cry?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and bit her lip, tell him the truth or no? They had been friends since she first arrived at college, he was her first friend here, she also had some feelings for him that could be classified on a more than friends level, okay she'll tell him, "sort of, I went to go see my aunt's and my mom's grave today…" she began quiet, Sophia looked up as Ty put his arm around her and they walked out of the bathroom and into his room, "I was crying when I talked to my mom, but not a lot cause I've been through a lot of the stages in grieving over her death but once I got to my aunt's, I broke down crying, my aunt, she was my rock, I used to think "what would I do without her?" well, I found out, can I tell you something even more personal that this?"

Ty nodded and laid them on his bed and they faced each other on their sides.

"I feel really alone since she died, I want her back, I know she can't come back, but I want my Aunt Jen back, screw what my Aunt Allison said, I am alone."

Ty took her hand and interlaced their fingers, "you're not alone, Sophia," he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'm here for you," he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I really appreciate that, Ty, thank you." She blushed a little when he kissed her forehead. "So… I think I should get back to my room now before our lovely dorm mates see us and get the wrong idea."

"What if we want them to?" He asked playfully.

"What?" she asked him, a little puzzled

Ty leaned down and kissed Sophia's lips gently, his hand tangling in her raven curls. She kissed him back with equal passion and moved so she was straddling his hips, her body was parallel to his and she stayed close to his body. Ty's hand traveled to her lower back and stayed there, their kissing turning into a make-out session, until Sophia had realized what she had done.

She gasped and sat back, "did I just do that? Did we just kiss?"

"Yeah," Ty replied, a little dazed, "I really liked it, how about you?"

Sophia still had a shocked look on her face, and her hand over her swollen lips.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head and got off him, taking in shaky breaths.

"Why?" He sat next to her on the bed.

"That was my first kiss… and it was meaningless and everything!" She put her head in her hands.

He put his arm around her hesitatingly, "it doesn't have to be meaningless, I've been wanting to ask you out for a while, Sophia. Will you go out with me?"

She looked at him, and smiled, "yes! I'll go out with you!" she pounced on him again, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, it felt nice to have someone to kiss and someone to hold her, to care for her, to fill the void that Jenny and Sarah left.

Ty smiled and kissed her again, "great," he said when the kiss broke, "I think we should get up though, our dorm mates would probably die of embarrassment if they caught us like this. No wait, we might die of embarrassment."

Sophia got up and laughed, "you might, but I won't." She waggled her index finger at him.

Ty caught it and then took her hand, "what do you want to now?"

"Umm… hmmm why don't we go some place? Oh! I know just the place, c'mon! Though, we're stopping for coffee first."

He only nodded and grabbed his wallet and car keys on the way out.

After they had gotten coffee Sophia had insisted on driving since she where she wanted to take him was a surprise for him. Really it was only NCIS but it would still be fun to see the look on his face when he saw it. She had told him about NCIS a couple times before but not much, and he did know about Team Gibbs and Ducky, Abby, and Palmer.

When they walked inside Ty got a confused look on his face and then once they got through and got visitor badges she took him in the elevator and up to the bullpen.

Sophia walked straight up to DiNozzo's desk and smiled, then DiNozzo looked at Ty and Sophia, puzzled, "Sophia? Who's this?"

"This Ty, my umm…" she trailed off.

"Boyfriend," Ty said reassuringly and slipped an arm around her waist, then kissed her hair.

Sophia's heart swelled and she blushed a little, then laughed when she saw DiNozzo's jaw drop, "surprised, Tony?"

He only nodded, utterly speechless.

"Well, where's everyone else?"

"Down in interrogation, boss told me to come up here and run some names. Your dad is quite the blabber mouth."

"Where do you think I get it from?" She smirked and pulled Ty with her to go to interrogation.

Sophia opened the door to the observation room and motioned for Ty to be quiet then whispered in Ziva's ear, "it's really quiet in here."

"Yes, well, that is because your father is giving us quite and interesting story…"

"Really now?" She asked.

"Yes! Listen!" Ziva motioned for Sophia to listen to Henry's ramble.

"_The crystal skulls are buried, deep within the ruins of Akator, now I'm saying that your dead guy went on leave, to go and try and find one of those things right around the time I did, and then he never returned because he found one and the crystal skull killed him."_

Sophia's eyes widened, "my dad's a raving lunatic, like the rest of the Jones men, except grandpa Henry, he's a pretty decent guy nowadays."

"Why is he saying all these things?" Ziva asked.

"I just said, he's a raving lunatic."

Ziva raised a brow, "really now?"

"Ziva…" she trailed off and left the observation room just as her aunt, father, and Gibbs exited.

Henry saw his daughter first, "Sophia!"

"Yeah?" She asked and turned around.

"I must speak with you!"

"What?" she asked him and put her hands on her hips.

Henry caught up with her and pulled her to the side, "I need you to go down to Peru with me and look for those crystal skulls. You have the telepathic ability and strength for when you see it, it will not kill you or corrupt your mind."

"You're bull," she said and started walking away from him.

"They said to my grandfather that they wanted to give him a gift, Sophia, what if you could use a gift to bring back Jenny?"

She snapped around, "what did you just say?"

"I'm sure with their smarts and skill and superbeing powers they could easily bring Jennifer back from the dead."

Her face grew hard, "I could hit you… don't say something like that again."

Henry sighed and let her go, the first thing Sophia did was go down to autopsy.

"Ducky?"

"Ah, Sophia, such a pleasure, yes my dear?" the M.E. took the girl's hand and led them over to his desk.

"Did you really do an autopsy on Aunt Jen? Be honest, Duck."

Ducky gulped, "no, my dear," he patted her hand softly, "it was too much pain to bear, Jennifer was an extremely good friend of mine, like a daughter to me in some ways, seeing her lifeless body, no less pregnant with Jethro's child, would be too hard for me to see."

"You knew she was pregnant?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid I did my dear, she didn't want to see a doctor, so she came to me. I must say, she was practically elated when I gave her the news. She said that she was finally going to feel what it was like to be a mother." Ducky told her truthfully.

Sophia's lips formed a frown, Jenny didn't feel anything remotely motherly with her? Well, then Sophia apparently wasted all those years hoping Jenny may adopt her one day or something but apparently everything she knew was a lie, Jenny didn't love her like Sophia thought she had.

"Sophia? My dear? Are you alright?" Ducky asked, concern etching in his tone.

Sophia swallowed hard, "I guess I was nothing to Aunt Jen then huh? She was the closest thing I had to a mom but I guess I was just someone living at her house that was related by blood to her."

"Oh my dear! Heaven's no! That's not what Jennifer meant, I assure you, she loved you like her own! I think she meant experiencing motherhood biologically for the first time. That woman loved you Sophia! I hadn't seen her that happy since her agent days! Jennifer truly did love you. I know you miss her, please understand that you did mean a lot to her, my dear."

She let out a sigh, "I just feel so guilty, Ducky, I should've gone with her to L.A. maybe she'd be alive today."

Ducky took the young girl's hand and patted it, "it was meant to be my dear now why don't you go back to your dorm and relax for a little while, all the tension here is not helping you one bit, c'mon now, doctor's orders," he said jokingly to her.

Sophia let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes, "okay, Ducky you got it." She'd tell him about Ty later but for right now all she wanted to go do was curl up with Ty, in her bed and fall asleep in his arms for a few hours. She hugged him then broke it and walked out of Autopsy only to be met by Ty. She ran into his arms and snuggled into his warmth.

Ty gladly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head, "let's get you back to the dorms to lay down, you look stressed, babe." He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly before breaking the embrace and took her hand, leading them to the elevator.

Sophia smiled up at her boyfriend, "I do, you are such a mind reader," she burrowed into him and kissed him back, savoring the kiss. After it broke she walked with him to the elevator and pressed the button that would lead them back to the floor where Team Gibbs' desks resided.

When they stepped out the squadroom was virtually empty. Sophia sighed and looked up at the catwalk, remembering how Jenny was always looking down and watching Team Gibbs at work. She bit her lip and transferred her gaze to her boyfriend and smiled weakly. He kissed her forehead and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

Sophia was lost in thought, all she could think about was a sign that read: Welcome to the Rest of Your Life.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't know how to end that, I'm not too happy about the ending but the chapter over all I am pretty happy about. Told ya two chapters in a row. I'm sorry to say that won't happen often.  
**


	3. Just Like A Tattoo

**A/N: Woo chapter three! Things should heat up and by heat up, I don't mean smut I mean the plot really gets moving in this chapter! Sorry for the delay! Battlefield, Big Girls Don't Cry, and Tattoo inspired parts of this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just Like a Tattoo

The redhead stepped out into the Peruvian sunlight, her son gripping tightly onto her shoulder, his head tucked into her neck. She tipped her sunglasses from the top of her head to her nose and started walking calmly along the streets till she heard an accented from behind her, "hello, Jenny."

She froze and held protectively onto her son. What did he want now?

* * *

Sophia scrubbed her face as she woke up the next morning. She rolled over to check the time and saw the numbers 8:19am flashing in her face. Next to her alarm clock stood a picture of her and Jenny, it was taken by Gibbs two years ago and she can remember the day like it was yesterday...

_Flashback: July 2007_

_"Hey, Aunt Jen, want some lemonade?" Sophia came out of the brownstone to the backyard with a tray of plastic clear cups and a large pitcher of regular lemonade. She sat it and herself down on the lawn chair next to Jenny's._

_Jenny looked over to niece as she was tucked into Jethro's side, trying to relax in the July heat. "Sure," she nudged Gibbs, "Jethro, you want some?" She asked._

_Gibbs eyed the lemonade suspiciously, "you didn't poison it did you?"_

_"Gibbs, you'd think if I offered Aunt Jen some, I didn't poison it. **However**, if you'd like, I could always pour Aunt Jen a glass then poison it just for..." She was cut off by her aunt._

_"Sophia! That is not funny." Jenny admonished._

_"I thought it was," she smirked a little and watched as Jenny sat up and got herself a glass of lemonade. Sophia got up and ascended the ladder of the tree not too far away that led to the treehouse that was built in Jenny's childhood after walking over to it._

_"SOPHIA! That is really old I don't know how much longer..." she was cut off by watching her niece place her foot on the last step and then it broke, and like dominoes, it breaking and Sophia's weight cause the rest to break and the brunette fell the the ground with a thud. Jenny put her lemonade down and was at Sophia's side in an instant. She brushed back the disheveled raven hair that now covered Sophia's face, "c'mon, Sophia, say something..."_

_Sophia let out a soft groan before a very loud "OWWWWW" was emitted from her lips. She sat up and blinked her eyes open, her vision coming back to her, but it was a little fuzzy._

_"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, worried._

_"Yeah, my arm's pretty cut up though," she lifted her left arm and it showed several little cuts and one larger one on her forearm. "Kiss it to make it better?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood._

_Jenny took her niece's good arm and pulled them to their feet, "I'm going to do much more, c'mon lets go get you cleaned up, baby girl." Jenny took Sophia into the house and cleaned up her arm. The second that was done Sophia rushed back outside and by the time Jenny got back out there Sophia was leaning against the tree she had just fallen out of, arms crossed, a smug grin across her face. Jenny smiled and ran up to Sophia tackling her to the ground and tried not to re-injure Sophia's already injured arm. _

_Gibbs appeared behind them with a camera, "don't make me take a picture to show to DiNozzo." _

_Sophia gasped, "GIBBS!" she gasped, "not funny. But however, how about a nice picture of me and aunt Jen." She smiled and helped Jenny up, they both straightened out their hair and clothes then Jenny got behind Sophia and put her right arm across Sophia's shoulders but in the front and Sophia held onto both of them. Sophia smiled softly, as did Jenny as Gibbs snapped the picture..._

_End Flashback_

Sophia shook herself of the memory and lifted her left arm and traced the deepest scar that she got that day, there was still a faint line from it after two years. Sophia got up, blew a kiss to the photo and headed for the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Sophia walked hand in hand with Ty into NCIS, they got their visitor badges and went straight up to team Gibbs' bullpen where they were greeted with a wolf whistle from Tony followed by a glare from Sophia in reply. "Ya know, Tony, from what it seems like, Gibbs has seem to done much more well in the women department than you these past years..." Before he could reply Sophia was Gibbs slapped. "OW!"

"Shouldn't've opened your mouth." Gibbs said shortly and sat down at his desk.

"Should've gotten laid last night." She glared back over at him.

It took all of Tony's inner strength not to very obnoxiously yell. 'BURNNN...'

Sophia went and sat on the edge of Ziva's desk, "with all that Mossad training you haven't killed these two idiots, why? I'm sure Abby could help you bury the bodies and no one would know."

Ziva smirked and giggled a little, "well, Sophia, it is simple, Mossad did not only train me to get in, kill, and get out, they also taught me discipline and restraint, which means after working for NCIS for almost five years I have learned how to deal and not kill them."

"Oh... yeah, I don't have that sort of restraint." Sophia replied jokingly.

"That's supposed to shock us or something, Sophia?" DiNozzo said from his desk, apparently waiting for a call.

"I hope a prostitute answers the phone call you're waiting for your... GRANDPA HENRY!" Sophia spotted her grandfather walking down the stairs with Director Vance and she bolted from Ziva's desk over to him, meeting him half way on the steps. She gave him a hug and pulled back, "what are you doing here?"

Henry Jones... the third. Often called Mutt in his youth smiled as his favorite grandchild bolted from her seat on a desk towards him. He hugged the brunette, a near spitting image of his own mother, tightly in an almost bear hug. "I'm here to be questioned about your fathers... sanity."

"Yeah... we're all sorta "questioning" that now." She laughed and stuck her tongue out a little holding it between her top and bottom row of teeth.

"Are you here for the same reason?" He asked, letting go of the hug completely and walked with his granddaughter down the steps the rest of the way, leaving Vance behind, watching them like a hawk.

Sophia shook her head, "nope, I just come here to annoy them." She pointed to DiNozzo and Gibbs, Henry laughed, "oh and grandpa Henry, I want you to meet someone..." Sophia led him over to Ty, "this is my boyfriend Ty, Ty this is my grandfather, Henry Jones... the third." Ty extended his hand to the old man and Mutt took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones." Ty said politely.

"Same, Ty, and call me Mutt. Anyone that's not family does." Ty nodded and Mutt broke the handshake, "anyone seen my daughter?" Mutt asked looking around for Allison, "I gotta ask if she wrangled her damn mother into this."

"Grandpa! Don't say that about Grandma Rachel!" Sophia glared playfully at Mutt.

Mutt shrugged, "hey now, I divorced her, I had a damn good reason too, too high strung, marriage ain't for me anyways. Never was, happy I got my favorite grandkid out of it though." He put an arm around Sophia's shoulders and hugged her close.

"Grandpa... I swear you can insult someone I love and make me forgive you by complementing me in the same sentence." Sophia rolled her eyes at him.

"Just one of my many talents." He replied shortly.

"I don't wanna know what the rest of them are." Sophia laughed a little.

"Daddy! There you are! I turned around to give you change for the vending machine and you were gone!" Allison walked over and smiled at her father. DiNozzo sat there stunned, she still called her father, daddy? Oh now this was promising.

"Director... whatever the hell his name is... distracted me... besides, I didn't see anything I liked in there."

"Aunt Allison, where's dad? Not that I honestly care but he's the reason grandpa Henry and you are here." Sophia asked.

"He's picking up your sister from the airport." Both Mutt and Sophia groaned, "you two... I swear... what is your problem with Cheyenne?"

Sophia pretended to ponder it and gave her aunt an annoyed look, "lets see here... she is dumber than a doornail, tries to fake a really southern accent, sure it's got a twang to it but just cause she's in Texas doesn't mean she's gonna sound like a true Texan, wears obnoxiously colored cowgirl boots and tries to look like she just stepped out of a rodeo. Oh did I mention she's is dumber than a sack of potatoes?"

Allison put a hand on her hip, her briefcase secured in the other, "Sophia, don't talk about your sister like that."

Sophia put both hands on her hips, in fists, one at a time, "**half**-sister, thank you very much. I have no idea how you can stand her."

"Easy," Mutt cut in, "she doesn't know her very well." This earned a full out glare from Allison, "don't give me that look Margaret Allison Elizabeth Hart." Mutt admonished.

Tony smirked and was almost jumping out of his seat with how amused he was, so she had another middle name? Stupid site, they got it wrong. He was just about to comment but soon a very loud and very southern accent filled the room. "Sooooopppphhhhiiiiaaaaa."

"Oh shit!" Sophia exclaimed in a whispered tone. Receiving a disapproving glare from Allison. Cheyenne had arrived.

* * *

**That Evening at Starbucks**

After a very long and annoying day with her sister, Sophia was snuggled in a both with Ty while they were using the Starbucks WiFi to finish their papers, Waverly's WiFi sucked ass in Sophia's opinion. Sophia reached over and took a sip of her latte and rolled her neck before triumphantly shutting her laptop down before Ty, "ha! I finished before you! You know what that means," she giggled and Ty let out a groan of defeat, he opened up the lid to his still pipping hot latte and took some of the semi-melted whipped cream and stuck it on his nose.

"Happy?" He asked, obviously not amused.

Sophia laughed and leaned up and kissed it off his nose, "very." She was repaid by whipped cream going on her nose and Ty kissing it off, "no fair. I like it though." She kissed him quickly. "So what did you think about my sister?"

"Err... she tried to hit on me.. about five times and that was _after_ she found out we were dating."

"That sounds like her, but you turned her down every single time right?" She knew the answer but wanted him to say it. Sophia smiled up at her boyfriend and interlaced her left fingers with his right.

"Of course, I've got my girl and I'm keeping her to myself for a while." He kissed her head.

Sophia's laptop suddenly made a beeping sound, "hmm maybe my battery's low, but I charged it before left Waverly this morning... and kept it on the charger..." She sat up a little more and opened it, typing some and then a video chat popped up, her jaw dropped.

_"Sophia... babygirl... Peru..." the video quality was crapping and it was fading in and out as well was the audio. "I need your help... Sammy... Michael... please... skull... Jethro... go... love... you..." The video chat went black and the audio silent._

Sophia sat back and looked at Ty, wanting to curl up and cry. He put his arms securely around her and held her close, his face buried in her hair.

Did her aunt just try to contact her from the grave?

* * *

**A/N:** Just to clear up some things. Henry Jones the third (if you haven't seen Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) often goes by Mutt, much like Indy went by Indiana instead of Henry. If you all don't mind spoilers to Indy 4 please keep reading this, if you don't, skip to where I type my first word in this in all caps... he is the son of Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones, HE'S 71 NOW and in his later years (in between now and 1957 which is the year Indy 4 takes place) he met a woman by the name of Rachel Hart, they got together, married gave birth to Henry Jones the fourth (Sophia's father) and then Margaret Allison Hart (then Jones) when Allison was about eight they divorced and Allison went with her mother and got her last name legally changed to Hart in her teenage years.

Onto the rest of the note... I just felt like Allison needed one more name and it would give something for Tony to muse about, I thinking keeping him this quiet was a little OOC but I need him to (for once) shut his mouth so my idea of this chapter could work out. I have summer coming in less than 20 days so expect more frequent updates. For right now **this will be the only story I update until it's completion**. Sorry for those of you who really want a chapter 2 to You Never Came Home, I may spit that out but for sure, this story will be my main fanfic focus.

Marisa


End file.
